AfterShock
by My Brighter Darkness
Summary: Sequel to Chasing Shadows at Midnight.
1. Chapter 1

_It's plain to see that all you care about are the pockets that you fill _

Lisa slowly lifted her fist to the door, and taking a deep breath, she knocked loudly on the large wooden door in front of her. What sounded like rummaging erupted from the other side of the door and it soon opened to reveal a tall blonde man. He leaned against the door way and his eyes swept over thin from and a cocky smile rested on his lips as he spoke.

"And how can I help you my fair lady?"

She tried to fight back a blush she stumbled over herself, suddenly flabbergasted. "Umm… I-I was told that… that you could give information a-about, J-Jackson Rippner?" The man's face fell and he leaned forward, his voice low and deadly.

"Why do you want to know about Jackson?"

_But you don't want to hear me talk about the reasons that we're here _

"Look, the guy said you might not want to help me, but he said to give you my name-,"

"And what is your name?" he interrupted.

"Lisa Reisert." She said nervously. His face brightened and he moved closer to her, ushering her into the house.

"THE Lisa Reisert?" he asked, she nodded as he closed the door behind him and turned towards her. "I have been waiting for so long to actually meet you. Mathew Baker," he offered his hand, she took it gratefully.

_I don't know if I can go without even if you lock me down _

"What do you mean you've been waiting to meet me?"

Mathew laughed, "You're the one person who could actually take Jackson down. In my line of work, you're a legend." Lisa nodded slowly,

"And what is your line of work?"

"Let's just say that's it's the exact opposite of what, Jackson's is." He smiled,

"So… you what, bring people back to life?" she asked slowly.

Mathew laughed, "No, I arrest terrorists."

"At least I have someone on my side," Lisa said distantly as she wrapped her arms around herself and followed Mathew into the large kitchen.

"So," he began as pulled a barstool out for her to sit on at the island. "What do you want to know about, Jackson Rippner?"

She thought for a moment, and then leaned forward, resting her chin in her palm and her elbow on the island in front of her. "I want to know how to kill him."

_I don't care how much you scream and shout _

_I'll never be part of the crowd _

Mathews face fell and he leaned forward, "Why would you want to know that? You beat him, remember?"

"He got me back," she said flatly. "I want him dead."

"I see, what did he do to you?" Lisa took a deep breath.

"He convince me that he loved me, that he wanted to heal me, to make me complete. He told me how sorry he was for what he did, and that if he could do it all over again, he would never hurt me like he did on the plane or at my father's house."

"And you slept with him?" Mathew asked. Sympathy painted in his voice as he spoke.

She let her eyes wonder down the tile on the counter, "Yes, I did."

_And I will make a sound, _

_I will let my voice resound _

"So, because you slept with him, you're gonna kill him?" he shook his head, "No wonder you're not married."

_I can't let my spirit break, _

_we're bout to make the earth shake _

"I'm not going to kill him because I decided to sleep with him. I'm going to kill him to prove that he was wrong," she announced proudly. "A guy might not be interested in me more then for a one night stand, but I am not worthless. And I am going to prove it to him by slitting his throat."

_So, _

_break all these chains that keep me bound _

_And break through these gates that lock me down _

"First thing first," Mathew said folding his arms over his chest. "Not even you are going to be able to get close enough to him to slit his throat, not unless, you know, you're planning of seducing him."

"Then what do you suggest?"

_I can't even feel a little pain _

"A gun maybe? Did you learn how shoot after your first encounter with Jackson?"

"Yes, I can shoot." She mumbled, "I'm a pretty good aim to when I don't have my eyes closed."

"Well, if you have your eyes closed for a second, Jackson will take advantage of that." He laughed. Lisa watched him for a moment before she spoke again.

"How do you know so much about him?"

Mathew froze, his eyes shifted around the room a few times before they came back to rest on Lisa. "Do you really want to know?" Lisa nodded, and Mathew sighed, he bowed his head as if defeated. "I know because I'm his brother."

_No matter what you do to me, _

_you will never hear my heart complain _

_No matter what you think you see _

_

* * *

_

**All the songs that are going to be in this series, are by Pillar. PLZ review.**

**-Nina Rippner-**


	2. AN

**Dear Readers-**

**As most of you know, I am pausing all of my RED EYE fanfics for the summer. My family will be moving this summer and I'm going to have people down all the time, so it will just be easier for me to put them on hold and then start them again after summer.  
Also by then, I hope to be on my way to publishing 'Pet.'**

**Also, I have some people ask me about the name a sign off as, Nina Rippner. Yes, I sign off with my reall name, on my Youtube and LiveJournal, I kinda play like I'm Jackson's daughter just for kicks.**

**-Nina Rippner-**


End file.
